Electronic devices, such as a home computers and mobile telephones, may be used for many purposes through the use of different user applications. For example, a user of a mobile telephone may take photographs, record movies, compose text messages and e-mails, play games, and access the internet, all using the mobile telephone and a range of applications. Many other tasks may be performed using the mobile telephone and appropriate user applications/software.
When the user creates content, by taking a new photo or composing a new e-mail, for example, the time and/or date when the content was created may be stored. Thus each item of user content may be time-stamped according to when it was created and/or updated. For example, if a user takes a photo with a digital camera, the photo may be stored alongside the time and date when the photo was taken. A user may have a collection of many items of user content of different types, perhaps relating to a particular period of time, and the user may wish to share that content with a friend.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge.